Users of wireless networks often demand more bandwidth and faster response times. However, the available bandwidth may be limited. It may improve the efficiency of the wireless network to perform beamforming to communicate with wireless device. However, it may be difficult to transmit a beam with a particular azimuth and elevation. Moreover, wireless devices may operate with different communication standards.